


Her Crowning Glory

by brookelet



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crisis of Faith, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Looooots of smut, More tags to be added, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, looooots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookelet/pseuds/brookelet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people think of Lady Sersea Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor, the acidic green glow in her hand isn't what they remember first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

No one could ever accuse the Trevelyan family of being anything other than pious. For as long as the line stood, they followed the teachings of the Chantry. Their sons were sent to Templar training, and their daughters were sent to become Mothers in the Chantry itself. They were the first House in Ostwick to offer help, and they were the last to withdraw their help.

 

'Modest in Word, Bold in Deed', were the family words. It wouldn't be until 9:41 of the Dragon Age that the world would discover just how 'bold' the Trevelyan family really was.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

She was drifting in a sea of gray. She had no past, and she had no future. She simply just was. The gray nothingness had surrounded her for as long as she could remember (not that she could remember much), and somehow she knew that the gray was the extent of her life. It was an accepted fact, and she was at peace with with it (as much as she could be, at least).

Suddenly, something cut through the gray. It was sickly green, and seemed to pulse in time with her heart beat. At first, the green simply was, much like the gray. It swallowed her, blocking out what she had known, and bringing forward something that she had never experienced before.

Pain.

It sliced through her being, burning and eating away at her soul. She opened her mouth to scream, and the green quickly rushed forward, slithering down her throat to drown her in pain.

Pain.

The green was acid, eating through her very being, destroying anything and everything it touched as coiled inside of her. There was no way to escape it, and even if there was, she had no idea how to flee from it.

Pain.

She opened her eyes, the silver of her eyes bright against the overwhelming green. It took all of her strength to scream once more. Her first scream of pain echoed out, banishing the green for a short while. Black rushed forward to cradle her in its merciful hold.

Once again, Sersea Trevelyan felt nothing.


End file.
